


Ladrón de madrugada (Two-Shot) [+1]

by Ryan_Angel98



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Going Out for Dinner, M/M, Minor Violence, Robbery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Angel98/pseuds/Ryan_Angel98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al intentar hacer su buena acción del día, Tachibana Makoto termina siendo atracado. De pronto, sale un héroe de las sombras quien lo salva y al final se termina enamorando de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Héroe de las sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son totalmente de Kyoto Animation y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc. Los tomé prestados por un rato y serán devueltos al terminar el relato, han sido tratados con cariño y no se los ha maltratado.

“Haru... ¡te voy a conquistar!” ya me acostumbré a estos fines de semana, donde Rin se emborracha y termina en su estado patético y despechado “¡hombre, sírveme otra!”

“Rin, ya es tarde, te dejaré en tu casa” desde el día en que Nanase lo rechazó, no ha hecho nada más que trabajar como desquiciado y embriagarse cada fin de semana

“¡No me jodas! no he tenido suficient-” y allí quedó.  Tan mareado que a duras penas puede sostenerse a sí mismo. Aquí es cuando entré yo y lo cargué en mi espalda para llevarlo a su departamento. Dejé pagando la cuenta y lo metí al auto mientras escuchaba sus balbuceos de borracho. Conduje algo acelerado. Sólo quería ir a casa y sacarme el olor a alcohol que me perseguía.

Lo bañé, cambié de ropa y lo acosté en su cama solo para escuchar un “Haru...” Sinceramente, he llegado a la conclusión que lo que siente Rin por Nanase es pura obsesión.

He hecho de todo para que deje ir eso porque en un futuro lo va a dañar terriblemente y aquí lo tenemos, de mal en peor. Aunque, nadie puede juzgar a Nanase. Rin tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició al portarse como idiota.

Al final, hablar con él es como hablar al viento. Pero bueno, lo que pase entre ellos dos no me interesa, lo mío es ver por el bienestar de Rin.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y entré. ¡Maldición! el calor había invadido todo el lugar mientras yo no estaba. Entré a mi habitación y me quité los zapatos, las medias, tiré la camiseta a la canasta de ropa sucia y me desabroché el pantalón, sólo para quitármelo y dejarlo en el suelo. Necesitaba tiempo para descansar y para eso debía estar fresco, ligero y algo de silencio a mí alrededor.

De pronto sonó el teléfono

“¿Gou?” contesté el teléfono

“Lamento llamar a esta hora pero... ¿dónde está mi hermano?”

“Tranquila, ya está en su casa” sonreí ligeramente al ver a la menor preocupada por el mayor, algo irónico si me preguntan

“Gracias al cielo...” oí su suspiro “Sousuke, quería preguntarte algo si no es mucha molestia”

“Adelante” miré a la ventana, curioso de algo que sucedía en la entrada del edificio

“Hoy en la reunión, tú estabas...”

“Gou, te hablo luego” cerré el teléfono y corrí a los cajones para tomar un short y una camiseta, me los puse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que unos zapatos de adhesivos rojos. Tomé las llaves y bajé las escaleras, lo más veloz posible.

Me fui rasmillando con la puerta principal del edificio pero no importó; debía salvarlo. Ahí estaba un grupo de atracadores quienes golpeaban a un muchacho, supuse que era un robo, pero, al diablo con los detalles.

“¡Déjenlo!” embestí por sorpresa a dos de ellos quienes en total eran tres. Los afectados cayeron aturdidos al suelo mientras el restante se acercó para golpearme. Evadí el puño y con un solo golpe lo hice tropezar con mi pierna. Los otros dos se levantaron y me golpearon por la espalda.

Ah, sentí claro como una sirena a lo lejos se oía pero me tambaleaba demasiado como para poder prestarle atención. Cobré fuerza para levantarme y codeé a uno de ellos en el estómago, embestí al otro y el último se dio a la fuga al ver la luz azul y roja a un metro de distancia

“Lamentamos mucho esto chico”

“Es la misma pendejada siempre en este barrio” me dolía la cabeza como para discutir con el policía o molestarme con levantar una denuncia “sólo llévenselos y ya” tomaron a los tirados del suelo y los metieron al auto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a paso veloz a la víctima quien yo estaba muy seguro de conocer a la perfección

“Sousuke... ah” se pasó la mano por la boca para poder limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le corría

“Shh, vamos, dame la mano” lo ayudé a levantarse, tomándolo por el hombro y lo llevé al edificio. En el estado que se encontraba, tomamos el ascensor y subimos al quinto piso, donde a paso lento, abrí la puerta de mi departamento y lo recosté en el sofá. Cerré la puerta y fui a la cocina por un recipiente con agua caliente

“Sousuke, vine a traerte tu abrigo” dijo mientras se quejó un poco del dolor

“¿Qué demonios pensabas al venir por aquí a las dos y media de la mañana?” me senté a su lado para frotarle el paño empapado con el líquido “eso podía esperar”

“Solo quise traerlo...” volvió a quejarse del dolor

“Sinceramente, Tachibana, eres un idiota” sus ojos verdes se mostraron culpables ante mí “perdón, pero necesitaba decirlo” terminé de pasar el paño por su rostro

“Ah... no debo abusar de tu hospitalidad... debo irme” intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, cayó sentando en el mueble de nuevo

“Te cobraré el favor de haberte salvado la vida” se asustó al oírme pero se resignó “hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí”

“P-Pero...” se llevó una mano a la cabeza

“Es lo menos que puedes hacer por haber cometido tal tontería” le quité los zapatos “además no creo que quieras que alguien más te intente robar al regresar a tu casa” negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Llevé el recipiente con el paño adentro al lavadero

“Sousuke, lamento que hayas tenido que arriesgar tu vida por mi culpa” su voz se oía quebrada

“No es nada, además tú... ¿estás llorando?” me volteé a verlo apenas escuché su sollozar

“N-No...” evadió mi mirada

“Tachibana...” me senté a su lado. Lo escuché y realmente estaba llorando

“Por mi culpa casi te matan... ellos pudieron haber tenido un arma” hablaba en voz baja, con un tono realmente asustado

“Tranquilízate... no me pasó nada” intenté alcanzar su rostro pero se levantó abruptamente y me miró desafiante

“¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!” su expresión dulce de siempre se había marchado y por primera vez lo veía tan enojado “yo... yo...” continuó llorando mientras miraba hacia el suelo, con la cabeza baja “deberías estar molesto conmigo... me lo merezco” me levanté y lo abracé fuertemente. No lo solté hasta sentir que su respiración se había normalizado y sus sollozos habían parado.

Al parecer, fue mi culpa el que él se haya puesto en tal estado. Quizá fue mala idea haberle llamado idiota; después de todo, hizo lo que hizo con buenas intenciones

“Si no te calmas ahora mismo, sacaré toda mi frustración haciéndote mío, ¿me has entendido?” le dije en tono suave, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me observó confuso, con sus ojos acuosos “quiero que duermas en mi cama, ¿sí? y no quiero quejas” asintió algo tembloroso.

Le presté una camiseta y un calentador y prendí el aire acondicionado. Me metí a bañar y lo dejé un tiempo solo.

Estando en la ducha, me puse a pensar en algo que nunca llegaría a pensar porque se me da la gana.

 _"Por mi culpa casi te matan...”_ su actitud tierna y rostro alegre se desvaneció en ese instante. Era increíble. Jamás creí poder ver ese lado de él pero por otro lado, abrazarlo se sintió muy bien. Por un momento quise... continuar y no separarme de él.

Su cuerpo tembloroso expresaba un sentimiento de estar indefenso y que necesitaba ser apaciguado. No entendí por qué en toda la ducha, me puse a pensar en él.

Salí del baño con mi short puesto y la toalla cubriendo mis hombros. Ahí lo encontré, acostado, parecía un ángel. Aún podía oírlo sollozar en sus sueños.

Supongo que yo debía ser sincero por una vez en toda mi vida. Me arrodillé cerca de él y lo besé. Besé sus labios suavemente. Lo besé como que si tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Por un momento quise arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo pero no. Su cuerpo desprendía cierto esplendor de inocencia así que no me atreví a tocarlo.

Justamente, antes de salir de mi habitación, escuché cómo pronunció mi nombre, tan dulcemente que hizo estremecerme. Solo ahí, y solamente en ese instante, sentí algo tibiar mi alma.

***

Al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, el ojiverde se levanta. Notó que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él y que cargaba ropas que no le pertenecían. Miró alrededor y recordó que estaba en el departamento de Sousuke.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que la noche anterior, el ojiazul arriesgó su vida protegiéndolo de aquellos ladrones, atender sus heridas y abrazarlo con fuerza. Se levantó de la cama y buscó por el muchacho. Se sintió realmente avergonzado al observar que solamente él había dormido en esa cama y que el dueño haya tenido que dormir en el sofá.

Se dirigió a la sala pero estaba vacía, no había nadie más pero una nota sobre la mesa de vidrio:

_“Cuando leas esta nota, posiblemente no me encontrarás en el departamento. Te veías tan cómodo durmiendo que me sentí culpable al querer intentar privarte de tus sueños así que dormí en la sala. Como bien sabes, salgo a trabajar a las 5:40 am. Te dejé el desayuno preparado en el horno. Sírvete jugo de la nevera. Tu ropa está doblada encima de la cómoda. Cuando salgas, solo pon seguro a la puerta._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Yamazaki Sousuke._

_Pd. Te recogeré el sábado en la noche a las 9:30 frente a tu casa, nos iremos a cenar”_

“Sousuke...” todo sonrojado corrió al cuarto y se tiró a la cama, abrazando la almohada donde aquel ojiazul reposaba su cabeza todas las noches.


	2. Mi sombra es tu luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sale apresurado  
> Recordando el pasado  
> Sousuke conoce la familia Tachibana  
> Aceptando el nuevo presente y futuro

“Y así concluye la lección de los amplios patrones de evolución” todos en el salón guardaban sus cosas en la mochila para retirarse “muchas gracias por su presentación, Mr. Tachibana” asentí al profesor educadamente y me retiré del lugar con cierta prisa.

Debía llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y estar listo para todo lo que se acercaba.

Les pedí permiso a mis padres para salir a la hora que me fue pedido. No fue como esperaba que sea pero tampoco fue tan malo

 _“Mamá, un amigo me vendrá a recoger a las 9:30 pm, ¿puedo ir?”_ usualmente siempre sabe aceptar con una sonrisa y eso fue lo que recibí. Luego, era el turno de papá

 _“Papá, ¿puedo salir con un amigo? el me vendrá a recoger a las 9:30 pm, ¿p-puedo ir?”_ mi papá siempre es un caso diferente. Es un hombre amable y serio pero hay veces en las que es diferente

 _“Quiero conocerlo”_ dijo él bebiendo su café de la mañana, con el periódico en la mesa _“mejor, ¿por qué no lo invitas a cenar aquí?”_ mamá que estaba en la cocina le agradó la idea y papá decidió que así sería. Llamé a Sousuke antes de salir yo a la universidad y él aceptó gustoso.

Por alguna razón, me sentí un poco culpable por el hecho que los planes que teníamos hayan tomado otro camino pero... era una cena, ¿no? no iba a cambiar mucho si mis padres y hermanos estén allí.

Apenas llegué a casa, me senté con Ren y Ran para ayudarles con sus tareas; son realmente inteligentes pero cuando trabajan juntos, a veces saben discutir mucho

“Hermano, ¿me ayudas con el dibujo de invierno?” Ran pidió con ciertos ojos brillantes y su sonrisa que nunca termina

“¿Eh? ¡yo le pedí primero!” aquí vamos una vez más

“Vamos, vamos, puedo hacer el de ambos” recogí las cosas de la mesa “¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? ahora necesito ayudar a mamá a limpiar la casa, ¿sí?” el día siguiente era sábado así que podía hacerles ese dibujo con más tranquilidad. Ellos aceptaron sonrientes y fueron a dejar sus cosas  a su habitación.

Me sentí nervioso toda la tarde. Mamá estaba haciendo la cena tranquila, cantando feliz de la vida y papá estaba limpiando sus botellas de licor –una gran colección de ellas- las cuales las tiene sobre una mesa de cristal. De vez en cuando, bebe una copita en la noche pero casi no se lo ve haciéndolo

“Makoto, ¿puedes colocar las servilletas en la mesa?” asentí tomando algunas de encima de la refrigeradora, las doblé y las puse en el lugar. Pasé la aspiradora por toda la casa y después ordené el estante de periódicos de papá; se cayeron cuando intentaba abrir la puerta del armario. Después de eso, subí a los cuartos para verificar que Ran haya recogido sus juguetes y Ren haya organizado los zapatos debajo de su cama.

El teléfono de la sala sonó y bajé rápido a contestar

“Hola, buenas tardes” saludé

“Mako, soy yo, Nagisa” su voz es inconfundible

“Oh, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estás?”

“Muy bien, eh... ¿quieres ir al centro de investigación marina esta noche?” oí algo de emoción con aquello que pidió

“Lo siento, tengo planes para hoy...” su suspiro se oyó del otro lado de la línea, algo que me hizo sentir un poco mal

“Uh, está bien” usualmente Nagisa no está interesado ir a esa clase de lugares en la noche “podemos dejarlo para el domingo”

“Claro, te veo entonces” colgamos al mismo tiempo el teléfono. Haber rechazado su invitación me hizo sentir algo culpable. Tenía mis motivos para no poder ir pero supongo que ese fue el primer paso de él para hablarme.

Nagisa y yo dejamos de hablarnos por un buen tiempo. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? Quizá unos cinco o seis meses. La razón de aquello no fue tan horrible como para dejar de contactarnos pero el impacto si dejó algo entre nosotros.

Antes de cortar comunicación el uno con el otro, sucedió algo. Nagisa me invitó a su casa a jugar consolas y acepté. Ren quiso ir conmigo ya que Ran tenía un proyecto que trabajar en la casa de una de sus amigas así que fui con él. Nos recibió con su cálida sonrisa de siempre. Sus padres no estaban en casa. Ren quedó encantado con la vasta cantidad de videojuegos que Nagisa poseía y él estaba gustoso de dejarlo jugar por todo el día.

Estuvimos ahí durante dos horas, al rato, Ren se quedó dormido

 _“Será mejor que ya vaya a casa, se está haciendo un poco tarde”_ dije mientras llevaba el vaso donde bebí agua al lavadero

 _“Antes de eso, ¿puedo hablar contigo?”_ asentí y me senté junto a él en el sofá de la sala. Me acomodé bien para luego escuchar lo que tenía que decir _“Mako, tú sabes que te estimo mucho y que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres un gran amigo pero...”_ me asusté al escuchar ese tono de seriedad, realmente era intrigante el momento _“yo quería decirte que... tú me gustas mucho.”_

Quedé petrificado. Por un momento pensé que no era cierto lo que oí y quizá escuché algo más pero no, su rostro serio decía que no estaba bromeando

 _“N-Nagisa, tú...”_ no sabía qué decir, qué responder

 _“Me gustas...”_ noté el fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillantes de siempre estaban acuosos

 _“Pero... ¿cómo?”_ no podía asimilar aquello, era demasiado difícil como para procesarlo

 _“¡No lo sé! sólo sé que siempre he querido estar contigo”_ era una espada tras otra _“pero siempre preferiste a Haruka...”_ una tras otra. Sus palabras se oían amargas, estaba llorando

 _“Nagisa...”_ intenté abrazarlo pero rechazó mis brazos. En vez de eso, buscó mis labios, y me besó. Sentí que no tenía control de mi cuerpo, no podía moverlo

 _“Makoto... te quiero”_ se aferró a mí

 _“Nagisa... yo, lo siento pero... no puedo corresponderte”_ no mostró su rostro, lo hundió a mi pecho, apretando mi camiseta _“te quiero, de la misma manera que puedo querer a Ran y a Ren, como mi hermano pequeño, así que por eso, no puedo aceptarte”_

 _“Lo que siento por ti no vale, entonces...”_ lo abracé fuertemente

 _“Claro que vale y estoy feliz de que me hayas escogido a mí”_ besé su cabello _“pero no puedo quererte como deseas, ni puedo amarte como tus sentimientos piden”_ se soltó de mí. Me pidió que me fuera. Tomé a Ren y lo cargué en mi espalda, intenté despedirme de Nagisa pero él solo me señaló la puerta, mirando al suelo. Salí y no pude volver a hablar más con él. Todo relacionado con su salud le pregunté a su mamá y le pedí discreción;  le inventé que tuve una discusión con él y no podíamos hablarnos. Así fue.

No volvimos a hablar hasta ahora que decidió llamarme. Me hace sentir mejor el hecho que empecemos a rehacer nuestra amistad.

 

***

“Buenas noches, soy Yamazaki Sousuke, encantado de conocerlos” con un suéter celeste, cinturón café, jeans azules y zapatos negros, el ojiazul hizo su aparición ante los padres de cierto –ligeramente- sonrojado castaño

“Buenas noches, pasa muchacho, no te quedes allí” la señora le invitó al igual que el señor con una sonrisa de agrado hacia el chico. Entraron al comedor donde cada uno se sentó en un puesto. El castaño se sentó junto al pelinegro, se sintió observado por su padre pero no alzó la mirada ya que el hombre se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba su hijo; la tonalidad roja de sus oídos lo decía todo. La mujer llamó a los niños arriba los cuales bajaron en un dos por tres

“Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tachibana Ran” la niña saludó con una reverencia. El invitado sonrió

“El mío es Tachibana Ren” el niño saludó de la misma manera al pelinegro el cual se presentó ante ellos. La mujer sirvió la cena y cada uno estaba ya sentado comiendo en armonía.

“Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas?” el señor preguntó, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pollo horneado del plato

“Trabajo en la gerencia de un banco de mi padre” el muchacho respondió

“Suena bien” la mujer añadió a la conversación

“¿Eres el novio de mi hermano?” la niña preguntó con un gran brillo en su rostro mientras que el resto se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta y el castaño que no miraba a nadie, deseando no querer estar ahí más

“Yo...”

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” el pequeño preguntó, de la misma manera que su hermana

“Tengo diecinueve” respondió amablemente

“Ya veo” el hombre observaba detalladamente al visitante. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada palabra formulada era analizada “si vas a convertirte en el novio de mi hijo, espero responsabilidad de ambos” ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron pero más el castaño

“¡P-Papá!”

“No seas modesto, Makoto” el chico estaba rojo hasta las nubes “no descansaste hasta arreglar cada centímetro de la casa para el muchacho aquí presente” el ojiazul sonrió

“Eso es verdad” agregó el más pequeño “mi hermano me contó que eres ágil con el tenis, quisiera que me enseñes”

“Claro, cuando gustes” el chico se había ganado el agrado de los más pequeños, al parecer, y hasta el de los más grandes.

Todos habían terminado de comer, después de una larga plática en la sala. El chico se despidió de la familia del castaño los cuales insistieron en que vuelva a visitar cuando quisiera. El ojiverde salió a acompañar hacia tal lugar al pelinegro con permiso previo autorizado de los  padres, quienes no se negaron.

“Tienes una familia muy bonita” el castaño no podía mirarle a los ojos a quien le hablaba. Solo observaba a través de la ventana del auto, la noche, las luces y las personas alrededor. El auto se detuvo y bajaron. Se quedaron en un parque frente a un gran lago donde se podía contemplar el agua azul y los edificios iluminados al otro lado.

La noche parecía favorecerle. Debía pedirle algo y estaba ansioso de querer hacerlo, era su primera vez siendo sincero al  pedir aquello así que no debía arruinarlo torpemente

“Makoto” el chico, ya relajado, le miró con su sonrisa pacífica y dulce de siempre “ya que he sido aceptado cálidamente...” sus ojos azules se concentraron en los orbes verdes de su compañero “...y que me he enamorado de ti de verdad...” el castaño se sonrojó, sobándose una mejilla “¿quieres ser mi novio?” ahora era la segunda, que va. Se estaba tapando todo el rostro. No podía con todo aquello. El ojiverde estaba completamente avergonzado

“Y-Yo...” el ojiazul tomó la muñeca del chico y se acercó a él “no estoy s-seguro... yo” lo besó.

En aquel frío de la noche. Donde la bufanda de ambos chicos se movían al paso del viento y la luna los bañaba con su cálido resplandor. Los árboles bailaban al compás del aire y el agua brillaba más que nunca.

“Ahora, ¿qué me dices?” pegó al ojiverde a su cuerpo, mirándolo tiernamente

“Con aquel beso, hasta la más pequeña duda se despejó” se masajeaba las mejillas, que ardían con cierto rojo

“Lo tomaré como un sí” cruzó el brazo para no soltar a su chico “te amo, Makoto” besó su mejilla

“También yo... Sousuke” solo las estrellas fueron las espectadoras del sentimiento que esos dos esparcían por todo el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who read this piece of writing. I'm ready to write a new project for this couple for later, so be aware. I really loved and enjoyed writing this. Take care :3


	3. Cuidando del héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gripe ataca a Sousuke   
> Makoto visita a su novio  
> Preocupaciones y alegría  
> Besos y abrazos

La sala empezaba a llenarse de un delicioso aroma. No es tan usual que la cocina sea usada, apenas para desayunos y el resto del día, cierto ojiazul, o compraba comida en algún restaurante o la ordenaba a domicilio. Pero ahora no podía hacer ninguna de las dos; la gripe lo había golpeado fuertemente ya que no le había dado en una buena temporada y pararse en sus dos pies era una tortura con el horrible dolor de cabeza.

***

Entonces, la mañana del sábado comenzó y el muchacho se había levantado, con la nariz tapada y los shorts medio flojos. Para dormir, no necesitas algo que te apriete sino algo que esté cómodo para que ayude a la circulación. Miró para todos lados y se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en un edredón de lana bastante caliente. Ni él mismo sabía el cómo eso había llegado hasta él ya que si bien recordaba, al acostarse, él nunca se arropó con eso en la noche. Y de la nada decidió mirar a la ventana. Claro, estaba abierta y ese tedioso frío que solo arrastra los gérmenes exteriores con él lo que lo llevó a la conclusión de que su subconsciente lo había levantado e hizo que se arrope a sí mismo, así no se moría de frío.

Se paró de la cama, descalzo y se frotó los ojos. Bostezando, caminó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo por dos segundos. Rayos, su nariz estaba un poco roja. Debía al menos tomar una taza de chocolate caliente para que le quite el frío que había absorbido durante la noche o estar rodeado de calor al menos. El clima como siempre, hace lo que quiere y trae el frío de la nada. De pronto, un sonido, el teléfono estaba sonando. El pelinegro salió del baño rápidamente a buscar pero no lo veía para nada. Eso significa vivir solo y venir tarde del trabajo, desorden.

“¿Hola?” gracias al cielo lo había hallado

“Buenos días, Sousuke” esa voz entre alegre y pacífica

“Buenos días, Makoto” y de la nada, se encontró sonriendo instantáneamente

“¿Te dio la gripe?”

“Desgraciadamente sí…” se sentó en un lado de la cama “¿a qué se debe esta llamada tan temprano, si se puede saber?”

“Solo… llamaba por si estabas ahí” se oyó dudoso por un momento “mamá hizo un estofado antes de irse y me dijo que te llamara para que vengas a comer”

“¿Quieres que vaya?”

“No” se escuchó un silencio por tres segundos “yo quiero ir allá”

“No tienes que hacer eso” el ojiazul recostó la cabeza en la cama “No he de morir por conducir hasta allá”

“Le diré a mamá que saldré por un rato” sonrió aún más “estaré allí en media hora, te veo luego” y el teléfono había sido colgado, justo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Por alguna razón sentía que su mañana, a pesar de haber sido arruinada por la gripe, iba a ser alegrada por cierto encantador ojiverde.

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer en su lista era lavarse los dientes, planchar la camisa, el pantalón y la corbata. Hoy le tocaba el turno de la tarde así que mientras más listo estaba antes de tiempo, mejor. Pero de la nada, la cabeza le empezó a doler. No había tiempo para quejarse, su novio estaría ahí en menos de media hora así que al menos debía arreglar algo en ese departamento. Se dirigió al baño, se cepilló los dientes, usó el enjuague bucal y luego fue a la habitación para doblar el edredón y estirar las sábanas. Luego, fue rápidamente a la cocina y empezó a lavar los platos. Unos cuantos nada más pero después le tocaba sacar la basura, limpiar la mesa, barrer la sala, arreglar los muebles y recoger el saco que dejó tirado en la silla del comedor. Empezó a desear tener poderes mágicos para detener el tiempo y conseguir hacer todo lo que tenía en mente.

Apenas había conseguido recoger y sacar la basura y, pasar la aspiradora al lugar. Solo faltaba tomar un baño y planchar la ropa. ¿Y los muebles? El timbre en el receptor se escuchó momentáneamente. ¿Ya había pasado media hora? El ojiazul presionó el botón de la llave en la máquina y la puerta en el primer piso debía abrirse automáticamente. Una vez habiendo hecho esto, corrió a su dormitorio, se quitó el short y tomó la toalla para darse un baño y, en cuestión de segundos, la puerta estaba sonando. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se colocó una camiseta blanca que se puso ayer y se tiró la toalla al hombro. Abrió la puerta

“Vaya rapidez” el ojiazul dijo a su compañero al verlo entrar tranquilamente

“¿A qué te refieres?” y lo observó al pelinegro, con un dedo, tocándose los labios “¿te duele?”

“No, tontito” cerró la puerta, se acercó al castaño e intentó besarlo el cual solo evadió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla

“No hay duda de porqué estás enfermo” el menor le miró con cara de ‘y después porqué te pasan las cosas’ al observar que lo único puesto que tenía el mayor era una camiseta y unos boxers azules. Conveniente

“¿Qué?” tomó la toalla con las manos “hace calor” se cubrió la boca con el hombro para toser

“No te preocupas por tu salud…” el castaño puso la bandeja en la mesa y tocó el cuello del mayor “tienes fiebre” es cuando el ojiazul con la toalla, haló al ojiverde consigo y lo pegó a su cuerpo rápidamente, conteniendolo en un abrazo. Aún cuando su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo emanaba calor por la fiebre, lograba mantener una pequeña sonrisa

“¿Viniste para darme la comida o sólo por que querías verme?”

“Vaya pregunta” correspondió. Pasaron así por cinco segundos más y luego el menor se separó para luego ir a la cocina “ahm… vete a vestir” el mayor solo sonrió y fue a ducharse.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos y Sousuke decidió al fin salir del baño. Se había afeitado la cara y eso se notaba no solo con la vista sino con el olfato; ese olor de la espuma lo hacía inevitablemente obvio. Apenas salió, encontró a su ojiverde planchando el uniforme que estaba encima de la cama y colocándolo en armadores

“¿Qué haces?”

“No puedes planchar con el cuerpo mojado” contestó sin mirarlo directo “además, hoy no irás a trabajar” y es aquí cuando Sousuke Yamazaki se vio en una situación dónde parecía que lo habían castigado

“¿Disculpa?”

“L-Lo siento” el castaño se sonrojó un poco “pero no es recomendable que vayas a trabajar con esa fiebre y la congestión” es verdad. Su nariz estaba toda roja y quizá el tiempo que pasó con el agua ‘casi’ tibia tenía que ver

“Nunca había faltado al trabajo” el pelinegro se puso pensativo. Tanto así que no se había fijado que el castaño sujetaba un remedio, abriendolo y vertiéndolo en una cuchara

“Abre” escapó de sus pensamientos para ver los ojos de su compañero, brillantes y dedicado en la tarea. Abrió la boca e ingirió el líquido, amargo si preguntan

“Argh…” hizo una cara de ‘aprecio el gesto pero sabe horrible’ lo que hizo reír suavemente al castaño. Apenas se tomó el remedio, el menor le pasó el teléfono. Estaba completamente determinado en verlo llamar para decirle que iba a faltar por razones de salud. Suspiró resignado, volteando la cara para estornudar en su antebrazo. Marcó.

“Sousuke”

“Papá” tomó un gran respiro

“Te dio la gripe, ya veo” dijo seco

“Ah, sí” suspiró “llamaba para pedir el día libre, solo por hoy”

“No te preocupes, haré saber a Takada que pida por tu reemplaz-”

“Sousuke, ¿dónde están las toallas de cocina?” una voz en el fondo se oyó en el teléfono

“En el tercer cajón del mesón” hubo alrededor de veinticinco segundos de silencio después de lo dicho. El ojiazul tomó un respiro pesado. Tarde o temprano, lo iba a saber

“¿Y él es…?”

“Mi novio” cinco segundos adicionales “vino a dejar una comida para mí”

“Ponlo al teléfono” el pelinegro hizo un gesto de disgusto. Si tan solo su padre no sonara tan grosero, estaría encantado. Pero al demonio con eso, el que está con Makoto es él, no su papá. Buscó al ojiverde en la cocina y le pasó el teléfono, haciéndole una seña, dándole a entender lo que estaba pasando

“Buenas tardes, señor Yamazaki”

“¿Tu nombre es…?”

“Makoto Tachibana” recitó, tragando saliva

“¿Qué haces en casa de Sousuke?”

“Vine a cuidar de él” el ojiazul le miró sorprendido

“Tenía entendido que él podía cuidarse solo”

“Hasta el más fuerte individuo en este mundo necesita alguien que al menos esté allí para él”

“Ya veo” se oyó un respiro por el teléfono “gusto en conocerte, cuida de él”

“¿Le paso a…?”

“No, está bien. Lo dejaré descansar” el ojiverde sintió un aire pesado dentro de sí mismo “pasa bien”

“Usted también” la llamada terminó. El menor suspiró aliviado para luego recibir un fuerte abrazo de su compañero. No dudo en corresponder pero se le hizo extraño abrazar su piel desnuda, tras que había salido de la ducha hace un buen rato, no se había vestido. Solo cargaba ropa interior puesta. “oye, vas a empeorar así… vete a vestir”.

La sala empezaba a llenarse de un delicioso aroma. No es tan usual que la cocina sea usada, apenas para desayunos y el resto del día, cierto ojiazul, o compraba comida en algún restaurante o la ordenaba a domicilio. Pero ahora no podía hacer ninguna de las dos; la gripe lo había golpeado fuertemente ya que no le había dado en una buena temporada y pararse en sus dos pies era una tortura con el horrible dolor de cabeza.

Cierto ojiverde ingresaba a la habitación con un plato en las manos. Observó que el pelinegro estaba casi ‘agonizando’ y quejándose de su suerte así que se sentó a su lado y poniendo el plato encima de la mesita, comenzó a darle de comer. Un poco caliente eso sí.

“Lamento lo de mi padre…” abrió la boca para otro bocado más “él es un poco… impasible”

“¿No te llevas bien con él?” llevó la cuchara al plato para coger otro poquito más

“Sí pero… así que viniste a cuidar de mí, ¿huh?” el ojiverde se sonrojó levemente

“Calla” le dio otra cucharada y el ojiazul sonrió. Mientras masticaba lentamente, podía observar aquellos encantadores orbes verdes que a más de uno le contagiaban paz. El muchacho le recordaba a alguien, no, a algo. Paz. Sí, eso era, paz.

“Ya no quiero”

“Eso no es ni la mitad del plato…” el castaño puso el plato a un lado y tocó el cuello del mayor por si la temperatura había conseguido bajar un poco

“Está rico” de los tiempos cuándo los más grandes parecen los más pequeños “pero… me duele un poco la garganta y realmente no me gusta estar acostado”

“Bien, vete a correr afuera entonces” completamente determinado “donde el frío te gastará los huesos y caerás como aquellos soldados moribundos en la guerra, malagradecido”

El menor se levantó de la cama sin decir más. Tomó el plato y cerró la puerta de la habitación suavemente. _Esto le pasa a uno por intentar ser bueno._ Fue el pensamiento del ojiverde al llegar a la cocina. Colocó el plato en el mesón y miró a su mochila. _¿Qué no tenía algo más que hacer?_

***

El teléfono sonaba sin parar. La vibración era perpetua y no había ni un alma errante que al menos se interese por aquel aparato bullicioso. _¿Quién diablos le gusta interrumpir el sueño de un enfermo?_

“¿Hola?” el pelinegro contestó finalmente

“¿Makoto? ¡¿dónde estás?!”

“Eh… ¿señora Tachibana?” el muchacho se frotó bien los ojos “soy yo, Sousuke”

“¿Sousuke? ¿cómo es que tienes el teléfono de mi hijo?”

“Este es mi… oh, lo siento” se volteó a ver en la cama sólo para encontrar a un dormido ojiverde a su lado “Makoto está conmigo y se ha quedado dormido” sonrió ligeramente “creí que era mi teléfono”

“Ah… gracias al cielo” se oyó un suspiro “al menos está contigo”

“¿Qué usted no sabía que él estaba aquí?” y el suspenso entró en la cabeza del muchacho

“No realmente” la mujer dice “mi esposo, los niños y yo habíamos salido a visitar a mi mamá que está enferma. Le dijimos a Makoto para que vaya con nosotros pero él dijo que tenía unas tareas de la universidad. Entonces nos fuimos y cuando regresamos, él ya no estaba. Solo había dejado un estofado hecho y le quedó muy bien” ella rió

_Entonces… él cocinó ese estofado._

“Me sorprendió bastante el hecho que haya decidido salir”

_¿Él vino hasta acá solo por mí?_

“Pero al menos se qué está en buena compañía”

“Si desea, lo puedo llevar en mi carro”

“No, está bien” el chico miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro “con la nieve que hay afuera no quisiera exponerlos a ninguno de los dos al frío” era verdad. Las calles estaban todas blancas y los copos aún caían.

“Entonces…”

“Claro, si puede, ¿cuidaría a mi hijo por mí?” se dispuso a observar al muchacho quien sólo dormía tranquilamente

“Por supuesto, señora, pierda cuidado” la mujer agradeció y colgó por ahí mismo. El chico caminó hasta el comedor y encontró varios cuadernos apilados encima de la mesa. En la portada decía ‘Makoto Tachibana’. _Hasta trajo para hacer los deberes aquí._ Y de repente su mirada se enfocó en unas prendas dentro de la mochila. _Entonces, realmente pretendías quedarte aquí, ¿huh?_ Suspiró resignado. ¿Desde cuando que no tenía a alguien que no se preocupaba así por él?

“¿S-Sousuke…?” el ojiverde se había levantado, medio somnoliento. Se quedó parado ahí por un rato, observando a la ventana y luego como su compañero se acercaba a él y en un segundo, lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. Su rostro, con expresión de confusión, solo intentaba formular alguna explicación posible

“Te amo” lo abrazó más fuerte. Realmente estaba perdido. Pero que más daba. Solo le tocaba corresponder de la misma forma, abrazandolo como si no hubiese un mañana

“Yo también t-” interrumpido por un beso. Así era su impredecible novio. Fue en esa noche de invierno que Sousuke Yamazaki comprendió cuán valioso era ese chico para él. Lo encontró en la madrugada. Siendo atormentado. Lo protegió y aquí estaba junto a él. Y entonces, y solo entonces, había caído en cuenta de que su corazón había sido robado, por un ladrón de madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wanna say thanks to all readers who spent some of their time reading this piece of writing, full of fluff and thing. Because I love so much these two, I wouldn't mind writing like that for them. Just for now, I decided to add one more cap and give a conclusion to this fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to everyone who's reading this piece of writing. This is a new project and a challenge for myself writing for The SouMako. Hope you guys really like it and I'll be updating the new chapter later. Take care.


End file.
